The Fist of Love
by sugarpolis
Summary: In which Jellal Fernandez was the only living survivor of the infamous Erza Scarlet's Fist of Love. For now. [Modern High School AU. Jerza. Oneshot]


**The Fist of Love**

 **Summary: In which Jellal Fernandez was the only living survivor of the infamous Erza Scarlet's Fist of Love. For now.**

 **Note: set in Modern High School AU.**

* * *

Jellal didn't have many close friends. Sure, he knew a lot of people due to his activities in the Student Council in Magnolia High School, but he was an introvert. He didn't like to be the center of attention.

So when he started dating the infamous Red Headed Devil, or Titania, or The Death Machine (he really wanted to know who made that one), people started to notice him. Erza Scarlet was the Student Council President, so no wonder people looked up to her (or Jellal had a hunch that it was because they were just afraid).

He befriended some of Erza's childhood friends and their girlfriends and boyfriends _and_ many others. In fact, almost Erza's friends were his friends too now.

He also began to know exactly why Erza got her… nicknames. She often disciplined Natsu and Gray a _little_ too harsh. Well, perhaps it was the most effective way to shut them up. That successfully made Natsu and Gray afraid of her (even someone like Gray who was as cool as a cucumber).

That day, Jellal learned the "Fist of Love", as what Natsu had named it.

" _You dunno what Fist of Love is?" Natsu blinked owlishly, when Jellal asked about it one afternoon in the canteen. Erza didn't come to school, so it was a perfect chance to know her better through the eyes of her friends._

" _Of course he doesn't, Flame Breath. They just started dating last month," Gray answered, earning a glare from Natsu. "Fist of Love is like, a punch_ _ㅡ_ _but in the name of love."_

" _In the name of love?" Jellal repeated._

" _Yeah, she solves things by violence_ _ㅡ_ _ouch, Lucy!" Natsu whined at his girlfriend who just whacked his head._

" _That is not entirely true. Are you trying to do her dirty in front of Jellal?" Lucy hissed, before turning to Jellal, grinning sheepishly. "Anyway, you will know our Erza better. I bet you she only uses violence if things go crazy. So don't worry, I don't think she'll just hit you out of the blue."_

" _Now that you mention it, it's_ entirely _possible," Gray shuddered at the mere thought of Erza._

Jellal smiled at the memory. He believed what Lucy said, actually it reassured him more that Erza Scarlet was a sweetheart. Maybe, it was a side of her that she'd never expose to the public.

So, when people asked him whether he was afraid of her, of course he said _no_. Firmly. Confidently.

To be honest, Jellal really did not even feel any fear towards his girlfriend even after Natsu and Gray's 'scary stories' about her. In fact, Erza was far from scary when she was with him. She blushed like a school girl would; she was really shy when it came to affections and kisses.

Because of that, people assumed that he had _never_ experienced the Fist of Love directed towards him. Nope, he was pretty confident it wouldn't happen.

Or so he thought.

Soon, as they hit their fourth month anniversary, Jellal learned that even he was _not_ freefrom her punchesㅡuh, Fist of Love.

A drunk Erza knew no mercy. He had experienced that once when he tried to put her back into place. She was the angry drunk type. So, there. He got his first Fist of Love.

The next day, for the first time of his life, he actually _felt_ scared of his own girlfriend, and he managed to distance himself from her (which was a bad idea since she was really gloomy in school). He felt bad after that.

He tried to talk to Gray and Natsu about this one day.

"How do I cope with my fear of Erza?" Natsu repeated his question.

"You're saying that as if we're Erzaphobic," Gray snorted at his own joke.

"I trust you guys," Jellal saidㅡmore like, pleaded. He didn't want to be afraid of her forever just because of _one punch._ He was still a man, damn it. "This is for the sake of our relationship."

"Don't make it so deep, man," Natsu replied as he drank his cinnamon tea. "'s not like she's abusive, right?"

Jellal kept quiet.

Natsu sprayed his tea out of his mouth.

"W-WHAT DID SHE DO?!" the already pale Gray became paler. "Oh, man, does she force you to keep quiet and abuse you?!"

"Call the fucking police!" Natsu all but yelled.

"No, guys, it's just the Fist of Loveㅡ"

"OH DAMN IT EVEN JELLAL THE BOYFRIEND IS ALSO A VICTIM! DO SOMETHING, ICE DICK!"

"WHY ME, YOU FLAME BRAINEDㅡ"

"Alright that is _enough_." A familiar voice appeared behind them. Natsu and Gray unconsciously hugged each other, the fear of Fist of Love rose within themselves. But Jellal was scared of an entirely different reason.

Scratch that, to say that Jellal was scared, was an understatement. He was fucking afraid, nervous, _anxious_ that Erza might had heard their earlier conversation.

Their relationship was too precious to lose over the Fist of Love, he realized.

Sudden rush of bravery and determination filled Jellal's blood, he got to do this now. He would do the impossibleㅡhe'd _make_ the history.

He stood up, his eyes locked onto Erza. Before she could do anything to 'discipline' Natsu and Gray, although one of her fist was already in the airㅡJellal managed to stop her.

Well, he stopped her with the most convenient ways his head came up with.

He hugged her from behind, his right hand grabbed her wrist from actually punching someone, and his left hand tilted her head so his lips could meet hers.

The whole canteen went silent at the 'show'. Still in his arms and lips still pressed against each other, Erza went completely as red as her hairㅡunable to respond, let alone speak. It was as if someone took her breath all of a sudden (literally).

When they parted, Erza just stared at her boyfriend shakingly, before she ran to the hallway, leaving the canteen and the whole audience.

" _No way,_ " Natsu began slowly, breaking the silence. "You're the first one to actually stop her."

"You're actually the Angel representative from heaven, aren't you?"

"Jellal, ya here to save us from the doom?!"

"Jellal!"

" _Jellal our hero!_ "

Shouts filled the canteen, while Jellal's introvert self hated the noisy crowd, but somehow he loved this moment.

He was actually the first living person to survive the Fist of Love. He might be stronger than he gave himself credit to, he could discipline Erza instead and maybe, just _maybe_ one day people would know the sweet side of his girlfriend.

Jellal liked that idea. But inwardly he knew that his tactic earlier couldn't be used all the time. He couldn't just kiss her whenever Fist of Love was about to be launched; Erza would get used to it and his earlier killer move would lost its original purpose.

"I have to run after her. Bye guys," he waved towards the cheering crowd before he turned his heels to the hallway.

Dating the so-called Death Machine wasn't so bad, he thought.

* * *

 **Aye, this was fun to write. What do you think? It's been a while since I wrote something so there might be mistakes here and there. You can leave any criticism and comments at the review section! It will be appreciated, I** _ **love**_ **reading feedbacks. I hope y'all enjoyed it.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Sugarpolis.**


End file.
